Eagle Without Wings
by Fiction Sky
Summary: Los flash Backs invaden la cabeza de Inoue mientras corre en el enorme mar de arena blanca de Hueco Mundo. Tiene a algunos cuantos metros a su amor peleando por su vida, ¿qué hará Inoue? ¿Lo protegerá o esperará? ¿Renji irá por Rukia?


Resumen: Los flash Backs invaden la cabeza de Inoue mientras corre en el enorme mar de arena blanca de Hueco Mundo. Tiene a algunos cuantos metros a su amor peleando por su vida, ¿qué hará Inoue? ¿Lo protegerá o esperará? ¿Decidirá por Rukia o correrá junto con Renji?

*Nota: Les aconsejo que lean el One Shot anterior a este, podrán entender bien pero sería mejor ya que se saltan partes bonitas :D Si ya lo leyeron, aquí les va una explicación de cómo va la situación.

**Contexto: Luego de que Ichigo desapareció, todos se volvieron locos (al igual que con Inoue en el manga y anime real jeje) y decidieron ir a Hueco Mundo. Ya allí; Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Nel y Orihime pasaron por los mismos problemas que en el manga y anime (solo que sin Ichigo y ciertas peleas obviamente). Por otro lado, Ichigo se estuvo bastante tiempo quieto pero al escuchar que Orihime estaba sola rondando con Renji por Hueco Mundo, hacia la prisión donde él se encontraba, se volvió loco (jejej perdón por usar esa expresión) y salió de ese lugar. Afuera empezó una batalla contra Ulquiorra.

***Vestuario de Ichigo: Bueno como saben a Inoue le dan un vestido pues decidí que a Kurosaki también. Solo imagínense un pantalón como el de Ulquiorra y la parte de arriba nada. ¡¡Yo sé!! Nada jeje pero más adelante verán porque…

***Notas: ¡¡¡Disfrútenlo!!! Y hay un asunto importante que siempre se me olvida, Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenece!! (Aunque ya todos los saben entonces… jejeje) Ya los dejo que lean jiji… Y una última cosa. Perdón por falta de ortografía…

****Notitas:

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Cursiva y negrilla en flash back: pensamientos Orihime**_

**Negrilla: pensamientos Orihime presente**

--: Inicio y fin flash back

Eagle Without Wings

Orihime corría devastada y con la adrenalina en su punto más alto. Le costaba correr bajo esa arena fantasiosa, sentía como sus pies trataban de no hundirse. Su respiración agitada no la dejaba continuar. Pensaba que iba caer al piso y que éste la iba a tragar.

La luna inmóvil la observaba desde las alturas atrayendo la atención de Orihime. Tan blanca y serena pero al mismo tiempo temible. Sin fijarse por donde iba, tropezó contra una rama que estaba salida. Al caer al suelo, pudo por fin sentir la verdadera textura de ese fino polvo. Suave, delicado.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz. No entendía lo que decía. Le preguntaba algo y se acercaba pero, lo que decía era inaudible para ella en ese momento. Se sentó sobre sus piernas. Una mano blanca la agarró por la cintura y, mientras la ayudaba a levantar, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Asintió a aquella voz confiable y junto a él siguieron corriendo.

El hombre de pelo rojo y tatuajes estaba preocupado por la chica; aunque no lo quería admitir. Estaba preocupado por esa chica especial, no por Inoue, si no por Rukia. Su Riatsu estaba bajando y no podía regresar a ayudarla. Debía llevar a Inoue con Ichigo. Se lo había prometido a ambas mujeres.

Siguieron corriendo, juntos ayudándose mutuamente a seguir el paso y no parar. De nuevo la luna hipnotizó a Inoue. Corría viendo hacia arriba. Cada vez se iban acercando al campo de batalla donde Ichigo estaba peleando contra Ulquiorra.

**Aguanta Kurosaki-kun… Ya casi llego. Renji y yo te ayudaremos… ¡Aguanta Kurosaki-kun!**

De repente, sintió una fuerza que le evitaba acercarse. Una fuerza que la reconocería sea donde sea, algo que la tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo perturbaba. El Riatsu de Ichigo. La adrenalina que ella antes creía que estaba en su punto máximo, subió aún más. Impactada de la energía que su cuerpo le acababa de proporcionar, empezó a correr más y más rápido. Atrás de ella estaba Renji tratando de mantener el paso. Trataba de seguirla pero no podía. Estaba corriendo demasiado rápido.

A pesar que todavía se encontraba lejos, podía ver como la arena volaba por el cielo como si hubiera explosiones. Obviamente era Ichigo el que estaba metido allí. Peleando por ellos. Por ella. Cada paso que daba se convertía en un pensamiento, cada pensamiento al juntarse con otro le convertían en recuerdos y cada recuerdo se convertía en su pasado que estaba ahora invadiendo su mente.

--

_Despertó con un enorme salto. ¿Sueño o realidad? Nah, era imposible que Ichigo la hubiera besado. Bueno, "besado". No sabía porque, pero había tenía un sueño raro. Había despertado con la sensación que Ichigo había estado allí. Sentía su riatsu en su mano y en su mejilla. _

_Al llegar al colegio, se sentó en su escritorio y esperó a que llegaran sus amigos. Ella estaba esperando a una persona en especial. Aún que sus amigas trataban de distraerla, no lo lograban hasta que vio entrar a Rukia sola. Sin decirles nada a sus amigas que le estaban hablando, se acercó a Rukia y le preguntó por Ichigo._

_-¿Le ha pasado algo? Rukia, ¿qué pasa?-le dijo preocupada-_

_-Pues, no ha pasado nada pero tampoco algo…_

_-No entiendo. Debes decirme lo que pasó. Por favor. Hoy que me desperté, sentí el riatsu de Kurosaki-kun en mi casa, así que lo que sea que haya pasado, no puede estar muy lejos…_

_-¿Ichigo fue a tu casa?_

_-Si… ¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?_

_-No, es imposible que él haya ido a tu casa, si no- sería un traidor._

_-¿Traidor? ¿A qué te refieres? Explícame por favor._

_-Ichigo… Ichigo fue a Hueco Mundo por propia voluntad. Si él en realidad estuvo en tu casa quiere decir que es un traidor…_

_-¡Traidor! Eso es imposible, ¡no Kuchiki-san! Eso es imposible.-Vio que Ishida y Chad se acercaban a ella y mientras la sacaban ella les preguntaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta- ¿Cómo pueden pensar así de Kurosaki-kun? ¡Él no es un traidor!-decía entre lágrimas- ¡Hay que rescatarlo! Por favor…_

--

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos grises de la chica. **No, él no es un traidor. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Ojala que se disculpen con él por pensar eso, ahora que ya saben que él vino a este lugar para protegernos, jamás volverán a dudar de Kurosaki-kun. El vino a Hueco Mundo para protegernos de una batalla que de igual forma se va a dar. El vino para proteger no a la Sociedad de Almas, pero a sus amigos… Renji, Chad, Ishida, Kuchiki-san, yo… Pero en especial a Rukia, de eso estoy segura… ¡Kurosaki-kun! Aguanta por favor… Ya vamos para allá.**

-Orihime, ¡puedes bajar un poco la velocidad!-le gritó Renji que se estaba quedando sin aliento-

-¡Oh! Disculpa, es que tengo que llegar allí lo más rápido posible… Kurosaki-

-Rukia está en problemas…-la interrumpió- Ya no la siento igual que antes. Su riatsu está bajando y yo…-vio al piso-

-¿Kuchiki-san en problemas?-Paró en seco y esperó a que Renji la alcanzara. Ya más de cerca pudo ver su expresión- Yo…

-No sé qué hacer, Orihime.

-Ve con ella Renji.-ella le sonrió- No importa. Estoy segura que yo puedo sola.

-Pero no puedo le prometí a-

-¡Claro que sí puedes!-Se acercó y puso ambas manos en sus hombros. Lo vio con la mirada más seria que pudo y así lograr que el captara bien su mensaje.- Tú has visto como he mejorado Renji. Confía en mí. Yo puedo hacerlo sola…

Vio de nuevo a la misma luna que estaba en el mismo cielo negro. Sintió de nuevo el fuerte riatsu de Ichigo. Justo cuando iba a volver a correr hacia él, se recordó de Renji. Lo volteó a ver y esté se estaba alejando de ella, pero hacia la dirección que menos ella esperaba.

-¡Yo sé que Rukia puede hacerlo! ¡Confío en ella! ¡Vamos que Ichigo nos necesita!-Cuando logró alcanzarlo, Renji la volteó a ver con la misma mirada que Orihime le dio- Te dejaré lo más cerca posible, luego me iré.

De nuevo el mismo procedimiento. Correr, respirar, desear, recordar. Correr, desear, respirar, recordar.

**Kurosaki-kun… Todo lo hago por ti…**

--

_-Orihime, ¿por qué quieres pelear tanto? ¿Para protegernos de los Arrancar?_

_-Kuchiki-san, yo- es que yo-…-no sabía si decirle la verdad y por ello, bajó su cabeza y se puso a llorar a media pelea de entrenamiento-_

_-¡Orihime, si no me puedes contestar a una simple pregunta en medio de una pelea contra mí, entonces no puedo dejarte ir! ¿¡Es que no entiendes!? ¡Cuando Ichigo se entere de esto me va a matar! En primer lugar no debería entrenarte como lo estoy haciendo, es demasiado arriesgado y en segundo… Ichigo odiaría saber que haces esto por él. No puedes mentirme, yo sé que lo haces por él pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Yo… Es que yo quiero…_

_-¡Vamos Orihime! ¡No seas débil!-La volvió a atacar lastimándola sin querer. Ella cayó bruscamente al suelo y Rukia camino lentamente hacia ella. Le quitó el pelo de la cara y le sonrió- Solo dime la verdad._

_Al ver la reacción de Rukia, Orihime se levantó y empezó a pelear con todo lo que podía. La habilidad de Inoue había mejorado considerablemente hasta llegar al punto que a Rukia le sorprendió tanto que ella también aumento su fuerza y empezó a luchar más fuerte._

_-¡Dame todo lo que tienes Rukia! ¡Quiero demostrarte que si puedo luchar! ¡Que soy fuerte y que no necesito que me protejan! ¡Vamos!_

_Con dos movimientos, Rukia le lastimó a Orihime una pierna y su pequeña cintura dejando caer sangre pero a pesar de eso, ellas siguieron peleando. Al cabo de unos días Orihime se volvió fuerte y cayó rendida ante los pies de Rukia. Su cuerpo estaba lastimado, su alma desgastada y su corazón marchitando por saber que los dos Arrancar habían lastimado a su amor._

--

**Kuchiki-san, yo sé que nunca te lo dije, pero tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a pasar. En realidad la razón por la que lo quiero proteger tanto es porque le quiero devolver el favor. Él ha hecho tanto por mí y…** Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

-Lo amo.-le dijo a Renji que no la había escuchado-

Por fin habían llegado, podían ver como Kurosaki estaba peleando. Estaba dando toda lo que tenía y le estaba costando. Ulquiorra casi lo mata pero él nunca se rindió, pero ¿por qué? Inoue no entendía porque el peleaba tan duro si al final solo paraba sufriendo. Podía ver como el pantalón blanco, que tenía estaba roto en la parte de abajo, se estaba manchando de su sangre. Podía ver como su torso tenía cicatrices que ella le había curado.

Al verlas se maldijo varias veces a sí misma por ser tan débil. Inoue recordaba perfectamente de qué eran esas cicatrices, de qué batallas y por quien se las hizo. **Kurosaki-kun, te prometo quitarte todas las cicatrices que tengas. Te prometo dejarte sin un rasguño y te prometo… Llevarte a casa y decirte que te amo…**

-Inoue, te lo dejo todo a ti.

-Gracias Renji. –Ichigo recibió un golpe duró en la panza, obligándolo vomitar- ¡¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!!-Las palabras de la chica resonaron por Hueco Mundo en forma de eco. Al escuchar su voz apresurada, Ichigo la volteó a ver. Su rostro lastimado y ensangrentado.-

-¿¡Inoue!?-le preguntó entre tanto dolor - ¡Vete por favor!

-¡Concéntrate Kurosaki!-Le gritó Ulquiorra, agarrándolo del pelo y levantándolo a su altura- No quiero que te distraigas.

-¡Kurosaki-Kun! ¡No dejes que te lastime más!

-In- Inoue…-pensó Ichigo- Vete por favor. No quiero que te lastimes por mí, Inoue. No quiero que me veas así. Vete…

Orihime atacó al arrancar con las nuevas técnicas que le Había enseñado Rukia. Ichigo estaba sorprendido de ver como ella peleaba contra su oponente. Trató desesperadamente de levantarse pero había algo que no lo dejaba. Esa mirada. La mirada de odio de Orihime. Algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

El miedo que empezó a florecer en Ichigo; era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de miedo. No era un miedo normal, el miedo que todos conocemos. No era el tipo de miedo que Orihime sentía cada vez que lo veía luchar. No era el miedo que se siente cuando se está cerca de la muerte o que alguien se vaya a dañar.

¿Entonces qué era? Era el miedo en sí y la gallardía. Sencillamente no quería verla así. Tenía miedo que ella saliera lastimada, físicamente y sentimentalmente.

-Inoue… Tengo miedo… Por favor para de pelear…-Pensaba repetitivamente Ichigo.- No tienes que hacer esto por mí… -Pero su preocupación fue en vano. Los dos observaron como las cenizas del Arrancar se iban con el aire. Ya todo había terminado.-

-No tengas miedo Kurosaki-kun.-Se volteó y le sonrió-

-Inoue, yo…-Se acercó a él y se sentó a su altura.-

-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun. Por fin te pude devolver el favor.-Con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, lo abrazó- Yo… Yo sé que fuiste a visitarme y que te despediste de mí Kurosaki-kun.

-No puede ser que me haya visto-pensó atónito-

-Ese día, a pesar que estaba dormida, logré ver algo que nunca había logrado ver.-Ichigo no entendía lo que hablaba por lo que decidió seguir escuchando sin interrumpir.-

Ese día, me di cuenta que tú eras un agila sin alas y, el día que las perdiste, fue cuando te rompieron el corazón por primera vez; el día en que tu madre murió.-al escucharla, Ichigo la abrazó aún más fuerte, como un esposo que abraza a su esposa luego de regresar de una guerra-

Al saber que habías venido para aquí por nosotros, no pude evitar llorar. No pude, sencillamente no te podía dejar aquí solo. Así que me prometí una cosa.-Acercó su boca a la oreja del chico y le susurró- me prometí devolverte las alas que perdiste hace mucho tiempo, Ichigo.

**De la única forma que puedas recuperar tus alas es que yo te las entregue Kurosaki-kun. Déjame dártelas; permíteme que te complemente, Ichigo.**

Con miedo, se separó del tan cálido abrazo. Los ojos cafés del chico la miraban impresionada y ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de verlos de nuevo. Esta vez sus ojos tenían algo diferente. Sus ojos le decían algo. Sus ojos le decía en secreto: Te amo.

**Ichigo, my winged eagle…**


End file.
